Triple Threat Incorporated
by KreativeKreature
Summary: ON HIATUS Bella, Alice and Rosalie are you business women. Triple Threat Incorporated is a safe haven for the ladies. Will adding a sexy, mysterious,and green eyed massage therapist be a good marketing mojo? Will the expansion tactic change Bella's life forever?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own any rights to Twilight or the Twilight characters. All credit and respect goes to the very talented Stephenie Meyer. LOVE YA**

**Any-who with that being said I am back in business! This is actually something that I came up with while writing my first story _New Era: The Fall of the Volturi._**

**For some freaking reason I felt awful that Bella and Edward didn't get enough 'air time' in it so here you are!**

**FULL SUMMARY**

_Bella, Alice and Rosalie are you business women. Triple Threat Incorporated is a safe haven for the ladies. Will adding a sexy, mysterious,and green eyed massage therapist be a good marketing mojo or will the expansion tactic disrupt Bella's simple life forever? _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<span>**

**Bella**

I brushed through the crowd at a quick and hurried pace. The blazing Georgia heat and sun _so_ did not mix with the crowded sidewalks of Midtown, Atlanta. I polished off the last of my Gatorade as I paused in the shade of the fox theater.

'Hmmm, _The Color Purple_' I thought as I glanced up at the illuminated moniker. It was such a timeless classic, how can anyone not like that movie/play/book. I mentally took note of the dates and vowed that I would research it when I got to the studio. I adjusted my duffel bag on my shoulder, tossed my empty bottle in a nearby wastebasket and sighed contentedly, waiting for the crosswalk to clear. The hum of the traffic and the hustle and bustle of the pedestrians was oddly soothing to me. It was such a change of pace from the harsh standstill of Forks, Washington. God knows I love my hometown but the drabness definitely got old after time.

The all too familiar chime of the door alarm rang and I was greeted by my warm receptionist, Angela.

"Hi Bella!" she chimed with a warm smile.

I always liked her, from the moment she walked in for her interview I knew I was going to hire her. Her warm demeanor and soft features were definitely the awe to her charm. She was a warm sun kissed brown with slanted chocolate eyes.

I smiled and greeted her as normal. She handed me a stack of mail and a roster for my classes for the day.

"Oh yea, don't forget you have an interview in thirty minutes!" she called to my retreating figure.

"Thanks! I'm on it" I shot her a mock salute as she giggled.

I flopped down at my desk cocking my eyebrow at the huge caramel frappe coffee that was sitting in front of me.

"Alice, you know I can't resist these, but they have so many calories!" I whined as alice peeped around her laptop.

"Yea yea, whatever. It's called a courtesy. How could I get one for me and not you hun? Plus you have an extremely long day. Just say thanks and drink it." She chimed grinning.

Alice was always like that. Spontaneously thoughtful. I shook my head as I took in her pixie like features and wild spiked black hair. Her enthusiasm and zest for life was definitely something to speak of. She could turn any pessimist into a grinning idiot immediately.

Well I guess I should mention that Mary Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale are my business partners and long time friends. Triple Threat Inc is a safe haven for any and everything that is feminine. TTI offers a wide range of services, you see we have the salon/spa, aerobics, and now massage therapy option. I was in charge of the aerobics, you know the whole Zumba craze and 'flirty girl sessions. Alice and Rosalie focused mainly on the salon thing; hair, make-up, facials you name it. Now the only thing that was missing was the Massage Therapist, hence the interview.

"Mmmm Mmmm Mmmmm!" I waved my hands frantically as I battled a gulp of my frappe, "The Color Purple Broadway is coming to the Fox! I know you guys wanna see it!"

"Of course!" Rose chimed in as she took her place at her desk.

Rose was nothing short of magnificent. Her long blond hair grazed the rise of her chest and framed her oval shaped face. Her eyes were ocean blue with a rounded almond shape.

"I knew it, I'll just check Ticketmaster later and see what times it's offered and when. But right now, we need to get ready for this interview." I said rummaging through my desk.

Satisfied with the legal pad in front of me and a red pen, I scrawled a heading to remind myself what the jumbled up mess I was about to create was in reference too. I was distracted from my doodling with a soft knock.

Angela opened the door a popped her head in, "Are you guys ready? Your prospect is here in the lobby."

I gave her a thumbs up and she disappeared back down the hall. After a moment she reappeared with another face.

He walked in and I could have sworn I heard an angel's choir singing in the background. He was all of 6'2 with a lean muscular build, thick but not stocky. His eyes were a sparkling green with a few topaz flecks. His hair was copper colored with an undertone of auburn. It was slightly disheveled but neat in a weird sort of way, I think it's called sex hair, maybe? He was so manly with his strong jaw structure, but soft with his perfectly carved pink lips. With a crooked half smile he greeted us all in a musical lilting voice that could cut through butter like a hot knife.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. I'm here for the interview."

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it, the beginning of my vision. Review tell me what you think!<strong>

**I'm posting this in conjunction with Chapter One, so no worried. I feel like this is more of a teaser than anything.**

**REVIEW! PLEASE! HELP ME KEEP MY SANITY! ;-)**


	2. The Ego Guru

**Disclaimer:**

**Twilight doesn't belong to me. All credit for the characters in this story go to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Ermm...for the first time in a long time I am absolutely speechless. So uhh...enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1: The Ego Guru<span>**

**Edward**

The receptionist smiled warmly at me as I pushed the door to Triple Threat Inc open. She waved me in and shook my hand when I reached the counter.

"Hey! You must be Edward?" she chimed in a sweet sing song voice.

"Yes I am…Angela right?" I inquired.

She nodded emphatically, "Correct! I was the one who contacted you. So here's the scoop. You will be interviewing with Isabella, Alice, and Rosalie, they are super nice girls. Don't be nervous, ok?"

I smiled at her genuinely, "Ok I'll try not to be."

She disappeared down a hallway and I ran both of my hands threw my hair, taking a deep breath. I immediately realized what I had done, I had undoubtedly screwed up my hair. I sighed at my nervous habit, shaking my head. Why is it that _I _had to be the one with the untamable tresses?

She rounded the corner and beckoned me with her finger. "Come with me, they are ready for you."

I nodded and followed her through a short hallway and into a office. There were three desks with three very different girls. One was a blonde bombshell, gorgeous! Her crystal clear blue eyes were offset by professional looking eye makeup. Another was small and she immediately reminded me of a beautiful fairy. Her spiky hair was stylishly swept back by a pin and she was dressed to the nines. Her wide grey eyes were innocent and comforting. The last face I saw was remarkably the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Her long mocha hair was pulled to the side in a loose braid with a few wavy wisps left out around her round face. Her skin was the color of fresh cream with a slight rosy flush to her cheeks. My eyes drifted down to her full pink lips and they turned up into a thoughtful smile.

I decided that I would stop ogling her and introduce myself, didn't want to look like a total weirdo. "Hello I'm Edward Cullen, I'm hear for the interview."

The bombshell introduced herself first, "Hi I'm Rosalie, that's Alice, over there is Isabella."

"_Bella, _call me Bella" she interjected shooting a now laughing Rosalie a death glare.

The fairy like one gestured me to a chair and I obliged taking a seat looking from one face to the other.

"So er…Mr. Cullen, why don't you tell us about yourself?" she propped her face in her tiny hands and leaned toward me, listening intently.

"Uh, well I'm Edward Cullen and I'm 28 years old. I have a degree in business as well as a licensed Massage Therapist…."

"Woah woah _woah_! You mean to tell me that you have a business degree and you would rather be a massage therapist?" Rosalie interjected confused.

"Oh yea! Absolutely, I didn't like being a 'business man.' In that field you barely help anyone at all, it's dog eat dog out there. Being a pompous stuff shirt is definitely not my thing." I shrugged honestly.

They all giggled at my rationale and I felt my face flush. Wait, what did I say! Did I just use a cliché metaphor. _UGH!_

"Ok, I get that. That's cool, continue Mr. Cullen."

I cleared my throat for fear that my voice would crack, "Well what else would you like to know about me?"

"Well first of all, do you have any problem working with the opposite sex? Working as in, working _for_?" The brown eyed angel deemed as Bella asked.

"Absolutely not! It's a lot easier actually." I responded seamlessly. I mean, in reality it really was. There was no awkward conversation at the water cooler, and no power struggle.

"You know…we could use him as a massage therapist and a marketing tactic." Alice said thoughtfully as she rose from her chair.

"How so?" Rosalie asked with her brows drawn together failing to see the point. I'm sure I was looking the same way at the moment. I had no idea what she was inferring.

"Well, think about our clientele guys." She paused for a second looking from left to right at them. "They are either lonely business wives, old cougars, or freshly blossomed teens. Did you _look_ at him when he walked in? Edward can you stand for me please?"

She stopped in front of me and gestured her hand upward. I stood and she then did something like a showcasing gesture.

"He is absolutely gorgeous, with the tall leanness, the green eyes, and the messy sex hair. C'mon he is an absolute gold mine! Can you think of just _one_ of our clients who wouldn't want him rubbing on them? For God sakes he looks like an underwear model!"

My jaw must have dropped to the floor, or well close, because I was mortified. I looked down at myself self-consciously. I was tall and lanky with big clown feet, had the muscle structure of a prepubescent girl, and my hair was an utter mess. Underwear model my _ass_!

"What!" I sputtered through my hysterical laughter, "How do I even remotely remind you of an underwear model!"

I couldn't control my laughter, it all seemed just so silly. I looked from Rosalie to Alice, then from Alice to Bella; they were giving me this unanimous evil smile.

"Uh…you're serious aren't you?"

Alice nodded with a sly smile, "Of course I am! If you can pass a drug test and have a clean background, the job is yours."

She stood on her tip toes and ruffled my hair a little more with a brow raised in concentration. She murmured a quiet 'Hmm' when she was satisfied.

"Oh yea, I see what you mean." Rose quipped coming to stand by her side and observe. She traced her finger down my jaw line and nodded. "Good eye Ali!"

Bella threw her head back and sighed, "You two are just disgusting, but I must admit you do have a valid point."

She rose from her chair to join her partners at my side and I felt my posture stiffen. Her body was totally immaculate, with all the right curves. I willed my eyes away from everything below her neck and stared her square in the eye. Of course that really didn't make much of a difference, he face was just as flawless.

"Well Edward, what do you say?" She asked extending her small, well manicured hand to me.

"Uh, sure" I breathed as my hand connected with her soft skin.

"Ok then, go to the front and speak with Angela. She'll give you some forms to fill out and come back tomorrow at the same time so we can talk business. Your background should be cleared by then. Have a good day Edward."

She released my hand with a smile and backed away to her desk. I was beaming as I walked down the hall to the receptionist. She handed me a few forms and the contact information for all of them before I could even speak.

"How…how did you know that I needed this? I haven't said anything yet?" I asked a now smug and knowing Angela.

"Well, I knew you were going to get this job before you even walked back there. It's too many women in here! It's nice to have a little eye candy every once in a while." She concluded with a friendly wink.

I threw my hands up in the air, "Unbelievable! You are something else!"

She giggled and waved, "That's what they all say. See you tomorrow Edward."

I waved back and made a beeline for the door. When I rushed out onto the sidewalk I had a moment of clarity.

_What have I just gotten myself into?_

* * *

><p><strong>Well here we are, at this moment again. <strong>

**If you at any point, have followed my work you know what comes next right?**

**Review! LOL, I'm holding on to my sanity by a thread! I need to know how you feel.**

**We all can't be Edward, I don't know what your thinking! So humor me.**

**XOXOXOXXOXO, **

**KK**


	3. Goosebumps

**Disclaimer:**

**All rights to twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Hello all!**

**I need all of my readers to bear with me. I'm having a bit of a problem. I don't know if i want to write this from Bella or Edward's POV**

**I can't really figure out which one would be more interesting. I know some don't like the flip flopping back and forth but I can't help it! LOL**

**It's a blessing and a curse. So message me or review and let me know what you think. I will make my decision by the 'people's choice' so...ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3: Goosebumps<span>**

**Bella**

I flipped my desk clock radio on to a soothing soft rock station and tapped away at my keyboard. The grudging time of the month had come for inventory. The one thing in the world I hated more than my period. I sighed flipping through the lists that Alice and Rose had given me for salon supplies. Who in the _hell_ needs thirty different types of shampoos and conditioners? I swear the old hags we service are melodramatic. I was just fine with a bottle of Garnier Fructis™.

_Crap_ I thought to myself when I realized I had let Edward leave for the day. In my haste I had totally forgotten that he needed to order the whole set up for the parlor.

I pressed my intercom and grinned to myself, "Hey Marty McFly!"

"What's up doc?" Angela responded back laughing.

"Can you get Edward on the phone and transfer it back here?" I asked giggling myself.

"Sure can Bellarina! Give me just a second, k?"

"K! Thanks!" I released the button shaking my head. If this had been anyone else's business we certainly would've been fired long ago. No matter what, I always call her on that intercom everyday for comic relief. Sometimes I don't want anything at all, well except maybe a laugh.

I concentrated on my ordering for a few minutes before Angela's voice rang out. "Hey boss, the stud muffin is on line one!"

I pressed the button and snorted laughing, "The _what_! Angela _please_ don't _ever_ use that phrase again."

"I would salute you, but you can't see me. How abouttttt…" she paused in thought and then blurted "McHottie?"

I cackled into the receiver once more waving my hand in the air. This girl was the biggest cheese ball on earth! "How about Edward and this conversation _never_ happened!"

"10-4" she sputtered as the room fell silent.

I took just a second to calm my voice, I didn't want him to think I was a big joke. I cleared my throat and picked up the receiver balancing it on my shoulder.

"Hey Edward, sorry to bother you but I forgot that I needed an order list for your supplies. I'm trying to get it done before midnight so I can expedite the shipping. Could you tell me what you need as a starter kit?" I explained in a business type voice.

"Oh! Sure Bella."

The charade of being business like went to hell the moment he said my name. My mind immediately took a left turn into a gutter, imagining him saying it in a lustful growl. I gasped quietly as the heat consumed my face and I'm sure I was the picture perfect shade of red.

"Bella?" he questioned breaking me away from my fantasy.

"Umm, wait did you just say something? I'm so sorry I didn't hear you, what was that?" I stammered even more embarrassed.

"I tell you what, I'm out and about right now anyway. I'm about ten minutes from the building. I'll come by and we can do it together."

"Ok, that's fine." I squeaked into the receiver.

He hung up and I was frozen in that spot, with the receiver pressed to my face. What the hell just happened! Had it been that long since I had sex that him merely saying my name sent me careening off the edge of happy land?

"Umm Bella, if that was me on that phone I'd be so pissed." Alice joked sitting on the edge of my desk snatching the phone from my face. She checked to make sure no one was on the line and placed it back on the cradle. "What has you so…flushed anyway?"

"Oh ummm, nothing. I was just ummm…" I couldn't even make a coherent sentence.

Alice looked with a smirk shaking her head, "Were you in here on one of those sex lines again?"

"What the _hell? _Alice c'mon! You know I don't do that!" I shrieked.

"Geez Bella, calm down. I was just kidding!" She put her hands up in mock surrender giggling at my defensiveness. She rummaged through my candy dish wrinkling her nose at my selection. She settled on a butterscotch candy, popped it in her mouth and crossed her legs. "Oh! I forgot to add one thing to the list. Could you order me another pair of flat irons. Mine blew this morning."

I nodded scribbling it down, "You know, if we didn't have such a large clientele we couldn't afford the stuff you and Rose use! It's ridiculous!"

"Oh hush!" she chastised, "Everyone can't have naturally beautiful chestnut locks, nor a face that's flawless without make-up."

I frowned at her, "Whatever Alice, I'm just low maintenance. I don't have the 'best' hair, and I just _don't _wear make-up. Stop trying to make me seem like I'm this natural Barbie."

"Bella, Bella, Bella, always the modest one." A familiar voice rang out.

"Jasper!" Alice shrieked and bolted up off the desk. She ran right into his arms as he chuckled lightly. He pressed his lips against her forehead and smiled at me.

"So umm, Bella your not going to welcome your big bro home?" he questioned with his brow cocked.

I skipped over to him and wrapped him in a hug. He ruffled my hair and returned the gesture.

Jasper had been away on business for the last two weeks in New York. It was so obvious how much Alice had missed him. I smiled at how happy he seemed to make her. Jasper and Alice had met in college and had been joined at the hip every since. It was so sickeningly sweet I wanted to barf.

"Well Bells, we need to get going, see you sometime this week." he announced all the while grinning at that little freak of a pixie I called my best friend.

I wrinkled my nose instinctively, you may not know what was going on, but I knew what was next on their agenda. I gave him one more hug as well as Alice when the Adonis of the century waltzed through the door.

"Hey Ali, Hey Bella…" he extended his hand to Jasper "Hey man, I'm Edward."

Jasper accepted his handshake "Jasper" he looked at Alice and back at Edward, "So err…the underwear model has a face now?"

He shot a glare at Alice and she chewed her trembling bottom lip. I wasn't as subtle as her and I doubled over in laughter. Edward closed his eyes and groaned shaking his head. "Hey I'm sorry about that, I just couldn't help it. I thought she was kidding when she said it. I will _never_ mention it again." Jasper assured.

Edward shrugged it off and chuckled himself, "Yea it's cool. All in good humor right?"

Jasper playfully punched his shoulder and bid him goodbye as he ushered a still laughing Alice out of the office.

Edward grabbed a nearby chair and pulled it up next to mine. I took a deep breath and _God_ he smelled so good. I let out a contented sigh and turned to him. "Alright then, so what exactly do you need? I'm kind of….well clueless."

He flashed a brilliant smile at me and my pulse soared well past 100. He had the most dazzling smile! Could his teeth have been more perfect? I almost wanted him to _bite_ me.

"Well let's see, I'll need a massage table, a bulk order of towels, a few robes, and some standard oils. Nothing fancy." He leaned over me to gain access to my keyboard. He pecked at a few keys and pulled up a website. "This is where I usually order from. The prices are great."

I nodded scrolling down the page, "Yea this is reasonable, huh?"

He nodded as I perused through the site. "Oh hey there's a bulk discount!"

I squinted at the screen, apparently not seeing what he had. He placed his hand over mine on the mouse and moved the cursor to a link. My body reacted instantly to his touch as my skin tingled beneath his. I felt the familiar prick of goosebumps as they traveled up my arm.

"Oh" I breathed as I acknowledged the link, "Uhh is that all you need to order?"

He nodded and pulled his hand away slowly, "Yea, that should do it. Was that all?"

I nodded and he stood and put the chair back against the wall. "Yea, that's it. Sorry about disrupting your day. See you tomorrow."

"Oh no, it was no trouble. I'll see you in the morning."

I smiled and he was gone. I let out the gust of air that I didn't know I was holding. What is going on with me! Jesus Christ! That was the most innocent thing in the world and leave it to me to turn it into perversion! I sighed and leaned back in my rolling chair. Wow, this is going to get interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there we are! Dun, Dun, Dun! LOL<strong>

**So0o0o00o0o what do you think? **

**SHOUT OUT TIME! **

**I would like to send a special thanks to fivestarreader. That girl is a wonderful inspiration!**

**Volleyballchick34 you too! I appreciate the reviews girls. **


	4. Knight in Shining Armor

**Disclaimer:**

**All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Hello all! Just a quick update before I start my busy week. I got a few reviews and I thought that it was _totally_ necessary!**

**So without further or due Enjoy! ;-)**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward<strong>

I crossed my arms and sighed contentedly as I put the final touches on the massage parlor. My space was complete, with a little help from little miss design. Alice of course. The greenery and candles were in place, and the walls were painted a deep crimson.

"This looks amazing! Good job partner!" she exclaimed excitedly.

I gave her a high five and a smile, "Same to you lil' bit."

She laughed and wrinkled her nose, "Hey! Don't hate on vertically challenged people!" She then took a look at her watch and bit her bottom lip, "Yikes! Gotta go catch my first hair appointment. Go get your appointment list from Angela and meet us in the office at lunch."

I gave her a thumbs up and rounded the corner towards the lobby. I could hear the steady thump of muffled music through the concrete and I realized I was bobbing my head to the bass line. It was a rather intriguing tune at that. It sounded almost Latin, maybe salsa music? I shrugged it off until I passed the studio door, curiosity got the best of me and I peeked through the small glass slat. I froze with my face all but pressed against the glass. There was Bella in a pair of black exercise shorts, a fitted tank top, and what looked like a belly dancing shawl tied around her hips. It wasn't the outfit that had me so drawn to ogling her like an idiot, it was the fact that she was gyrating, hopping and shimmying all over the place. I was stuck! I couldn't tear my eyes away from the fluid movement of her body, the way her hips corresponded to the upbeat music was amazing.

"What are you doing?"

I jumped at least a meter at the voice beside me. I was so wrapped up in being a peeping tom that I didn't even realize that Angela was standing next to me.

"I..I.. the music, and I stopped and.." I paused took a deep breath and double fisted my hair. I know I must have sounded like a total moron. "I was coming to get my appointments and I heard the music, so I wanted to see where it was coming from." I finally forced out.

Angela shook her head slowly and smiled, "I didn't mean to scare you! I was just going to bring this to you. No need to be jumpy."

I took the scheduling book from her now taking note of how my hands were trembling. It was definitely more noticeable with it in my hand so I tucked it under my arm and thanked her. She furrowed her brow and gently pushed me away from the door peeking in herself. She turned slowly back to me with her lips turned up in a knowing smile. I felt a surge of heat cover my face. Wasn't it _me_ who said working with women was a lot easier. _Definitely _scratch that, I hadn't taken in account that I would be in a building where every woman was just attractive as the next. All except one anyway.

"Uh, yea this is awkward. Get to work Edward." Angela giggled as she walked away.

I struggled to swallow the lump that had formed in my throat and walked hurriedly around the corner only to run literally into my second guffaw of the day. I nearly trampled Rosalie in my haste.

"What the hell!" she shrieked as she struggled to catch her balance. Immediately I reached out to steady her, it was only right since it was my fault. She slapped my hand away and shot me a glare.

"Oh my God Rose I'm so sorry. I…err, I have to go see you at lunch!"

I sprinted down the hall desperate to be alone. I slammed the door to the parlor and leaned against the door trying to catch my breath. I could have sworn I was having a panic attack. My heart was drumming against my ribcage, and my hands were still trembling.

"Get a damn grip Edward." I muttered to myself.

I hopped up on the massage table and flipped the schedule open. Good, I had about ten minutes to gather myself. I downed a glass of water and laid out a line of oils, towels and a robe for my first client. When she arrived it was like a catalyst, the rest of my clients were scheduled back to back. Before I knew it I had seen everyone on my list and it was noon. I put the last of my things away and traipsed into the office area. Rosalie grabbed my arm immediately as I walked through the door. I grimaced slightly at the thought of her ripping it off from our 'episode' this morning.

"Hey Edward, I want to apologize for earlier. I didn't mean to snap, I just…"

"No it's fine, I wasn't watching where I was going. No hard feelings." I smiled reassuringly and she smiled back, but her smile didn't quite reach her eyes. Her eyes were hollow and emotionless. "Are you ok?" I asked genuinely concerned.

"Yea, I'm fine. No worries" she reassured me gesturing me to an empty seat.

Deciding not to push the issue I took my seat and anticipated what this was about. I really hope Angela didn't mention my new habit. What if this was about sexual harassment. I would absolutely _die_.

"So what's for lunch? I'm starving!" Alice quirked rubbing her tummy for emphasis.

"That's what this is about?" I asked with audible relief.

"Uh, yea. What did you think it was about? I said meet us in the office at _lunch_, bozo!" she giggled.

"Yep!" Bella chimed, "It's our weekly tradition. Wednesday is a half day and we always pick a restaurant and go eat, drink, and just shoot the breeze basically. I thought it would be nice to include our newest face."

"Mhmmm, your not afraid of being seen with a gang of girls are you?" Alice teased nudging me with her elbow.

"Of course not! Sounds great, where are we going?" I asked.

Rosalie made a perplexed face in thought, "Uhhh how about the Lion's Den? We haven't been there in ages and I could use a strong shot right about now."

We all agreed and headed out to lunch. Alice, Bella, and Rose piled up in Rose's fire engine red BMW and I opted to drive my own car. Ok it was bad enough that I looked like the gay friend out of the crowd but squeezing in that over priced matchbox car was a bit much.

We had just received our drink order when things took an interesting turn of events. Rosalie, who had not really said a word since we arrived, turned to me and asked the infamous question.

"Edward, I need your outlook on something…." I cocked my brow and motioned for her to continue, "Why is it that men cheat?"

I choked on a sip of my beer, "You don't actually expect me to answer that honestly do you?"

All eyes were on me and I realized how inappropriate that might have sounded. I quickly elaborated on my true meaning, "I don't mean it like that! What I meant was I can't tell you that because I've never cheated on anyone. I don't know why either, seems like it would just be easier to leave than to cheat."

She scoffed, sat her drink down, and rose from her seat, "Oh, I just thought I would ask before I commit a murder."

"What are you talking about!" Bella exclaimed confused.

Alice, who wasn't confused at all, grabbed Bella's shoulder and turned her attention to a couple in a booth. I might not be the smartest guy in the world, but it sure as hell didn't take long for me to figure out what was about to happen. The guy that was in the booth wasn't just an anonymous stranger, apparently it was Rosalie's love interest. He was so wrapped up in his 'date' that he didn't realize that he had an audience.

"Oh no, nooo no no. That can't be Riley!" Bella wailed shaking her head.

Yep! I was exactly right. To make matters worse he leaned across the table and gave his companion a quick peck on the lips. Rosalie's face crumpled and her bottom lip quivered in anger. With clenched fists she marched right up to their table and crossed her arms. Alice and Bella stared on wide eyed not exactly sure what to do.

"Oh…this is bad." Alice murmured, "Real bad."

I sprang from my seat and approached them cautiously. When I was at a safe distance I could hear the heated conversation.

"Well if you weren't such a bitch all the time maybe things wouldn't be this way! I mean come on Rose you know we haven't been happy for a long time!" Riley hissed venomously.

"First of all I'm not a bitch you _asshole_, I'm just blunt and to the point. Secondly no one sent _me _the memo that _we_ were unhappy. It sounds like it's just _you_. So don't try to make it seem like _I _made you do this!' she spat in a equally hostile tone.

Anger coursed through me as I listened. I have _never_ used that word in the presence of a woman, much less used it _towards_ one. How could someone so beautiful attract a douche bag like that! Granted he was handsome and well distinguished but that wasn't an excuse!

I reached out and interlocked my fingers with hers, "Rose, seriously it's not worth it. Come on let's go."

"Who the hell is that Rose?" Riley demanded struggling to slide out of the booth.

I shook my head, "He's not even worth the explanation, go get your bag, we're leaving." Rosalie hesitantly released my hand and walked back to the table and I turned and looked the little creep in the eye, "Enjoy your _date_."

I nodded respectfully at his date who I'm sure had absolutely no idea what was going on and followed my own party out the door. Rosalie couldn't hold her anguish as she burst into tears, leaning on Alice for support. Alice tried her best to console her best friend.

"I..ca..can't believe this is h-happening." She blubbered leaning against her car.

I wanted so bad to be able to do something to make her feel better but I felt oddly out of place. I stood back and watched Bella and Alice comfort her. Bella pulled her into her arms into a supportive hug, rubbing her back.

After a few minutes her sobs calmed to quiet sniffles and she turned her red rimmed eyes to me. She looked so…broken. Nothing like the high strung business woman I had met only days ago. She reached out and took one of my hands in both of hers and offered me a weak smile, "Thanks Edward. That was really sweet."

I gripped her hands lightly and offered her a smile of my own. "Don't mention it. I'd do it again if I had too."

Alice grabbed Rosalie's purse and fished out her keys and opened the passenger side door. "I'm going to drive Rose to my house, I want her to stay with me tonight. Edward do you mind taking Bella back to her car?"

"No not at all, you two just be safe." I assisted Rose into the passenger seat and closed the door. I sighed and turned to Bella who seemed just as upset as her friends. Her eyes were puffy from crying and her cheeks were flushed. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze, "She'll be ok Bella, don't worry."

She nodded sliding her arm around my waist, "Yea I know. I just hate to see her upset like that. That was really nice of you by the way, I'm not really sure how that would've panned out had you not been there."

She looked up at me and pulled her other arm around my waist pulling me into a hug. I know it was totally innocent but I couldn't control the way my heart fluttered.

"See good guys _do_ still exist."

* * *

><p><strong>So what did ya think? <strong>

**I had to incorporate the gentleman that we all know Edward Cullen as.**

**He's just so damn... *swoons* wonderful LMAO!**

**Oh well you know what to do at this point. REVIEW!**

**Love you guys! **

**XOXOXOXO**

**kk**

**Thanks to Volleyballchick and Fivestarreader. I love you guys more :-p**


	5. Rollercoaster

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight, blah dee blah you know the drill.

**So this chapter was actually kinda fun to write lol. It's got a few laughs in it. Consider it a gift since it to me so long to update. Sorry about that guys. Won't happen again SCOUTS HONOR!**

**And uhhhh...dang this isn't normal. I don't have a whole lot to say...hmph.**

**Well get to it LOL ;-)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Rollercoaster<strong>

**Bella**

I unwrapped my arms from around Edward's waist and I realized how inappropriate that might have been. My cheeks flushed with embarrassment at the sudden need to touch him and I hung my head slightly letting the loose hairs curtain my face. I felt his hands brush my cheek and tuck the loose hairs behind my ear and I'm absolutely sure I felt a bolt of electricity travel from that very spot all the way through my body.

_Seriously Bella, get a fucking grip!_

"Maybe good guys do still exist, I'm rather average but I'll take the compliment." he chuckled while holding his passenger side door open for me.

Really, could this guy be any more chivalrous? Average my _ass_. Seriously, he practically took out a guy for a girl he barely even knew, all in her honor. Thinking back on how he basically bristled and stood defensively…it was beyond hot.

"Thank you" I whispered while sliding into his silver Volvo. I took a deep breath, and the cab of his car smelled exactly like him. Musky and manly, with a light twist of fresh linen, _Christ_ he smelled good!

The ride back to the building was relatively quiet, but not uncomfortable. Well that is until I caught sight of a solid black BMW Mclaren. We pulled up to a traffic light in the middle of Midtown and in a knee-jerk action my hand immediately flew to the side of my face to shield myself from view. Edward obviously noticed my action and his brows knitted together.

"Uh…Bella? Something wrong?"

"Nope! Nothing at all." I squeaked, and sighed knowing that I had told a blatant, bold faced lie.

He quirked a brow at me and his lips turned up into a slight smirk. "Well do you mind telling me why there is a guy in a 200,000 dollar car staring at the side of your face?"

"Does he have blonde hair?"

Edward nodded, still smirking.

"Does he have blue eyes?"

Edward again nodded….and yeah still smirking.

I sank down in my seat and the light turned green. He instinctively made an illegal left turn, apparently to get me out of the uncomfortable position. He was still wearing the smirk a minute later and I let out another sigh. "Fine, that was Mike Newton. My ex boyfriend."

"You have an ex boyfriend that drives a _Mclaren_?"

I glared at him and he held up his hands in defense, "Sorry! Not my business!"

I crossed my arms over my chest and stared out the window. Being in such close proximity with that ass hat had ruined my whole day. I hated Mike with a passion, a _passion._ Hate is a strong emotion, and I vaguely remembered my dad telling me that it was one that I shouldn't possess. I clenched my jaw and pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration, trying to shake my memories from my past.

"Bella, we're here." Edward spoke softly, apparently my stink eye had put him in a more docile mood.

This had absolutely nothing to do with him and I was being a total….well….bitch. I took a deep breath held it for a second then let it out before turning to him.

"I'm sorry about that, uh, back there. I'm…" I groaned knowing I sounded stupid.

"Bella, it's fine. I promise." He chuckled softly and patted my fist, which I had no idea that was clenched in the first place. I relaxed immediately underneath the gentle touch. He gave me the cutest crooked half smile before continuing, "I'm not prying, and you don't have to tell me what's going on, but you can't let other people control your emotions. If you do, then they have power over you. You're to smart for that."

I pushed the door open and looked over my shoulder at him. I couldn't help but return his warm smile while nodding, "You know Edward, you're right. Not bad for an average guy. Thanks…for the ride and the advice."

I stepped out of his car just as he snorted an adorable snicker, "Whatever Bella, see you tomorrow, and you're welcome"

I waved, slid into my own car, and rested my forehead against the cool vinyl of the steering wheel. My phone buzzed in my purse and I rolled my eyes. I figured it was Alice or Rosalie making sure I made it back to my car.

_Bella, are you ok? Did you make it to your car? -A_

I laughed a little at how predictable she was before typing a quick response.

_Yep, physically unscathed. I'm gonna drop by in a minute before I head home k?-B_

_Hurry up! I'd be upset if you didn't-A_

_Whatever you damn evil pixie lol-B_

When I pulled up in front of Alice's I noticed that Jasper's Audi was still in the driveway. Bless his poor little heart, he was still in town and _we_ the three stooges were crowding up in his house.

Before I could knock the door swung open and Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me inside. I couldn't help but to furrow my brow and look behind me. "Alice what the hell! Is someone out there or something?"

"Nope!" she piped energetically, "It's called 'late June heat' and I definitely don't want it inside my house."

I huffed at her in irritation and walked through the foyer to the living room. Rosalie was perched in the corner of the sectional with her legs tucked underneath her, her nose was a little on the red side and I sighed curtly. Damn Riley.

"Hey hun, you feeling any better?"

She shook her head and bit her bottom lip, "No not really, it just sucks."

I sat down beside her rubbing her back gently, "Yea, I know. You're not the only one who had their boat rocked today."

She furrowed her brow, "What?"

"Oh I just saw the king of assholes just a minute ago." I felt Alice flop down next to me and she leaned in silently urging me to continue. "Yep, you heard right. When I was in the car with Edward, Mike just happen to roll up next to us at a traffic light. The idiot just sat there and stared at me. Just fucking _sat_ there and _stared_ at me!"

Alice and Rose let out a simultaneous groan, and I nodded in agreement. My sentiments exactly! I flopped back throwing my arm over my eye in an attempt to block out reality, and sadly enough it was a moot attempt. The room fell quiet for a while until Jasper rounded the corner.

"Well…can somebody tell me who the hell died in here?"

"Shut up Jaz! We all just had a long day!" Alice snipped throwing a pillow at him. Jasper successfully dodged the pillow and pressed his lips in a hard line.

"I understand that but that ain't helping it. Trust me." He muttered leaning against the frame of the door. "Don't make me pull out the stunts!"

I bolted upright and gave him a warning glare, "Jasper don't you _dare_! I don't feel like laughing right now!"

"Ok…suit yourself." He chimed in a sing song voice and disappeared around the corner.

I looked to my left at Alice who had her fingers pressed to her temples, "You know he's going to do it don't you?"

Before I could answer Jasper was back padding across the living room in a pair of plaid pajama bottoms, and a t-shirt with an I-Pod in his hand.

"Jasper…" Rosalie warned, only to receive a small smile and a shrug from him.

Let's just say Jasper has an…err…..well a tradition to cheer us up when nothing else will work. He started it back when we were in college, and it basically consists of him making a total ass of himself to make us laugh. Yeah, you can totally see why Alice is in love with him huh?

Jasper snapped his I-Pod into the docking station on the entertainment shelf and the all to familiar notes of "Wild Thang" by Tone Loc came flooding through the speakers. While subtly nodding to the music he broke into the most ridiculous dances I had ever seen. I clapped my hand over my mouth trying my best to contain the laughter that threatened to bubble up. Alice watched on, her bottom lip trembling as she also fought with her laughter. Rosalie knew better, she couldn't hold hers like us and she just absolutely _refused_ to look up.

Oh but no…no no no Jasper was _not _having it. He proceeded to sit in her lap and give her a mock lap dance.

I.

Absolutely.

Lost.

It.

When I finally let go, my laugh came out more like a bark than a laugh. Alice pretty much doubled over, slid off the sectional, and landed on her knees. As for Rose she was literally crying, the tears were pouring as she swatted and pushed at Jaspers ass.

"Please….Ja…Jasper…ican'tbreathe!" was all I managed to get out before Alice took pity on us all and crawled to the docking station to dislodge that wretched thing.

It took all of ten minutes for everyone to calm down before he spoke. "So my three favorite ladies. Do you feel better?"

"Damnit Jasper why can't you just let us sulk! I'm going to have to scrub my skin for hours tonight!" Rose scoffed feigning anger.

That just brought on another fit of laughter and I stood abruptly, "That is definitely my cue to go. I swear I'm going to puke if I keep laughing."

With a hug to my best friends and the court jester I was out the door and on my way home. I hadn't really realized that four hours had passed and it was nearly eight o'clock. I pulled into the parking garage about twenty minutes later. I buzzed myself into the lobby and gave a quick wave to Peter, the desk attendant before jogging upstairs to my loft.

"God it's good to be home." I murmured to myself as I toed my shoes off in the dark foyer.

Well I thought it was to myself until the light clicked on and I was faced with the devil himself. "Yes it is isn't Bella?"

_Yep, definitely. The. Best. Day. Ever._

* * *

><p><strong>[Ducks behind the couch]<strong>

**Sorry about the cliffy! It wasn't intentional that's just really how it ended up! **

**So0o0o00o whatcha think?**

**Reviews are love people. Click the button, if you can favorite it, you can review it. **

**Much love!**

**xoxoxoxxoxo**

**KK**


	6. Severed Ties

**Disclamer:** I don't own Twilight. If I did I would just _buy_ Robert Pattinson LMAO.

**Anywho! I would like to thank alllllll my fans for the alerts and favorites! It's great! Much love.**

**Thanks to fivestarreader for her encouraging words, LOVE you girl!**

**Ok let's get it on! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 5: Severed Ties<span>**

**Bella**

"Mike, what the hell are you doing in _my_ apartment?" I seethed with both my fists clenched.

He merely raised both of his brows in mock surprise, and I suppressed the urge to slap the hot piss out of him.

"Bella…I have a key, remember? I just thought I would stop by and…"

"Mike! Cut the shit! What the hell would make you think, for a _fraction_ of a second, that I would want you to just drop by? I haven't seen you in three months!"

His mouth dropped in shock at my tone of voice and he reached forward gently. In a knee-jerk reaction I recoiled and slapped his hand away as hard as I could.

"Mike…" I took a deep breath to wrangle in my emotions before continuing, "Give me my key and get out."

"Wait, I just wanted to say I'm sor…"

"MIKE!" I barked his name, and I swear for a moment I didn't even realize my own voice, "Give. Me. My. GOD DAMN KEY AND GET OUT!"

Mike hastily unwound my key from one of his key rings and tossed it to me, purposely causing it to land at my feet. At that point, anger was non-existent and rage took it's place. Before I could comprehend what was going on my foot flew through the short distance between us and took it's rightful place between his legs. He crumbled to the floor with a resounding "FUCK!"

"Pick it up, and hand it to me, just like I handed to you." I stated in a calm, almost eerie voice. It just so happens violence does solve some small things because he handed me the key with trembling hands and a agonizing face.

"Now let me explain something to you. I, unlike most tramps, will _not _put up with you or your foolishness. I am not a dog and you don't throw shit at me. Further more you can't buy me Mike, I didn't, don't and will _never_ give a flying fuck about your money. So nice and politely, crawl your pathetic ass out of my door, and don't even think about coming back. _Ever._"

He did as he was instructed for fear that he would be kicked in his beloved dick once again and I slammed the door behind him. I felt a smile creep across my face and did a silent fist pump. It felt awesome to stand up to that jack ass! Two fucking years of bottled up anger will certainly push you to kick a guy in the junk.

I sighed and flopped down on the couch, pulling my laptop into my lap. I meandered through a few blogs I keep a watch on, then logged onto my face book account.

_Rosalie Hale absolutely hates anything and everything 'Wild Thang Related'(insider)_

I snorted out loud at that one and liked it, before clicking my new friend requests.

_Spam_

_Spam_

_More Spam_

_Edward *Liberace Cullen_

Yep you guessed it, snorted at that one too. Liberace? I tapped out an instant message as soon as I accepted his request.

_Ms. Bella Marie: Liberace Edward? Seriously?_

_Edward Liberace Cullen: Uh yea? I have magic fingers…and I can play pretty well. Do I sense a hater Ms. Bella?_

Magic fingers eh? A shudder ripped its way through my body before I responded.

_MBM: Uh, no. You sense a good friend who is going to tell you the truth! LOL_

_ELC: Whatever, shouldn't you be in bed?_

_MBM: Shouldn't you?_

_ELC: Touché. I can't sleep for some reason._

_MBM: I'm too wound up to sleep right now._

_ELC: Oh?_

_MBM: I'll explain it to you tomorrow, longgggg story. _

_ELC: I'll look forward to it. Goodnight Bella Marie._

_MBM: Nite Nite Liberace_

I giggled, logged out and closed my laptop. After going through my nightly routine of showering, and brushing my teeth I slid into my bed. The excitement of the day finally weighed down on me and I fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning went over like a blur, a bad blur. I overslept, snagged and ripped a brand new Nike workout shirt, and spilled my coffee on the way out of the door.<p>

By the time I bustled into the aerobic studio everyone in the class was already stretching. I huffed sitting my bags down in the corner of the room and apologized profusely for my tardiness. I may be a lot of things but unprofessional is not one of them.

"Alright ladies let's get to it!" I shouted as the sultry sounds of Rude Boy by Rhianna floated through the room. This is the 'Flirty Girl' class I mentioned. It's basically a class to lose weight but in a more sexual feminine way. While gearing up your confidence, you tone your body, and quite possibly learn some moves to woo any straight man. Fun right?

Right.

Despite my lateness, the class went on without a hitch and ended with a cool down. I slid down into a lateral split slowly until my palms pressed against the cool hardwood flooring and my students followed suit. I couldn't help but notice that Mrs. Gerandy seemed a little distracted and I followed her gaze to the door.

What I seriously wasn't expecting was to see a pair of amused emerald green eyes peering at me. I cocked a brow and Edward merely smiled a bashful smile shaking his head then disappeared.

"Alright ladies, what is our mantraaa?" I sing-songed playfully.

I heard a few giggles before we all stated in unison, "Parental discretion is advised. Please do not try this at home!"

I laughed along with them all and hopped to a standing position. Just about everyone was out of the studio when I felt a tap on my back. Pulling my bag up on my shoulder I spun around to see Mrs. Gerandy with a smirk and her arms folded across her chest.

"Oh, Hi Mrs. Gerandy, can I help you with something?" I asked innocently enough.

"Bella don't give me that! Who was that Adonis at the door?" she gushed playfully.

I gave her a full on belly laugh, "Oh my God, that was Edward. He's the massage therapist! I think he would collapse in embarrassment if you called him an Adonis face to face."

She cocked her head to the side playfully before responding, "Oh? Well he is certainly very handsome. He was staring right at you, I'm surprised you didn't feel him watching you."

I shrugged as the blush crept it's way through my cheeks, "Uhhh…nope not at all. Well see you later honey!"

I kissed her on the cheek and hightailed it to the office. I knew what she was going to say and I just didn't feel like going through the embarrassment. Mrs. Gerandy was like my mom away from home and also my doctor's wife. I think it's really sweet that she has my best interests at heart but having a conversation about my non-existent love life at nine-oh-four in the morning after the morning I had is just not happening today.

After settling my things under my desk I flopped down and had a sudden surge of courage. I marched right down the hall to the parlor and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I heard the familiar silky smooth voice call.

Then I lost said courage, and backed away from the door only to be caught by it swinging open. There he was, in all his sexy goodness wearing khaki slacks and a pastel blue button down with the sleeves rolled up. He leaned against the doorframe with his lips pulled up in a one of those crooked grins and I just wanted to slap the smug off his face. I hate people that look this good early in the morning.

"Ms. _Bella Marie_, how nice to see you!" he chanted playfully and I rolled my eyes.

"Move it Liberace!" I grumbled pushing him to the side making my way to his massage table. I hopped up on it and let my legs dangle off the sides.

"Not a morning person I presume?" he chuckled softly reaching into a nearby cabinet and pulling out various bottles.

"Not after the morning I've had, but hey it's getting better. So…" I trailed off fighting the smirk that was creeping onto my face.

"So?" he inquired peeking over his shoulder.

"You want to join my flirty girl course? It'd work wonders for your legs." I lilted playfully with a full on smirk.

He managed to drop all three bottles on the floor and he turned the most adorable shade of pink. Edward knelt quickly and picked up the bottles off the floor before turning to me.

"No I don't think that's necessary. For your information I have nice legs." He scoffed and I couldn't help but laugh at him. He was just adorably awkward in some ways. The more I thought about it, the more I laughed and soon he joined in. Once we both quieted he made a perplexed face before he spoke. "Oh yea Bella, I have about twenty more minutes before my first client comes in. Don't you have a longgggg story to tell me?"

I groaned internally, I'd hoped that he would forget.

Cue the awkwardness.

* * *

><p><strong>*Liberace- This is one of the greatest pianists of all time. Any and Everyone who plays wants this guy's talent. Don't believe me? Youtube him. The guy is AWSOME.<strong>

**So0o0oo0o what did you guys think? Sorry this chapter is a little short, but i wanted to solve the cliffy and move on to Edward's perspective of the bomb she's about to drop. So as promised, next chap will be in Massageward's POV. **

**Review if you can, not really worried about the reviews anymore. Though I absolutely _love_ the feedback, the emails and stats don't lie. I have readers, it's just nice to hear from all you wonderful people sometimes. **

**With that being said!**

**XOXOXOXOX**

**KK**


	7. Sexily Chastised

**ATTENTION, THE TIME HAS DEFINITELY COME FOR ME TO SAY THIS. I NEED A BETA! ANYONE INTERESTED IN TAKING ON MY FLAWS MESSAGE ME ASAP! **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, just the obsession with the characters!

Back again my lovely readers! Sorry work and life kept me away for so long. I'm trying, I may even post another chappie before the end of the day!

Hey what can I say? You deserve it, and my creative juices are flowing. Don't hold me to it, but I'm actually about to start writing it _now_.

Without further or due!

Enjoy! :-)

* * *

><p><strong>Edward<strong>

I placed the bottles of oil I retrieved from the cabinet in the warming docks and turned to Bella anticipating this 'interesting' story. I heard her mutter something about 'memory of an elephant' and I snorted accidentally covering my mouth with my hand.

"Well you _were_ the last one I talked to last night, of course I remembered." I shrugged still trying to mask my humor.

She sighed and her shoulders slumped in defeat, "Fine."

She proceeded to explain to me that she had an unwanted visitor in her apartment the night before and that she kicked him out, not before she ruined any chances that he could have children.

If it hadn't been Bella then all of that probably would have been hysterically funny, but the fact is…it _was_ Bella. I wasn't even slightly amused, that son of a bitch could have _hurt_ her.

"Bella…" I started but she cued in on the sharpness in my tone and physically jumped. I took a deep cleansing breath and pinched the bridge of my nose to calm myself.

"Seriously, you need to watch the company you keep. That little shit could have _hurt_ you. You were _alone_." I felt my jaw set in tension and I glared at her. "Did you at least get your key back?"

"Edward I'm not an idiot! Of course I got it back!" She snapped catching my intense glare and immediately averted her eyes to her hands in her lap. I didn't mean to make her feel like a child but the more I thought about him even _touching_ her, the more my stomach clenched.

I had learned something about Bella Swan in the little time that I worked here and I realized that when she is uncomfortable or confused she bites her bottom lip. I ducked my head and glanced at her face….yep, definitely gnawing on her bottom lip.

_GOD_ I need to get my temper under control. Gently, I lifted her face with my index finger and pressed the pad of my thumb against her chin. Pulling down gently, her pouty bottom lip popped from the confines of her teeth and I shook my head gently.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. Just be careful okay?" She nodded her response and slid down from the table, "Well uhh, I guess I should let you get ready for your clients. I should go…"

"Bella, are you mad at me? I mean really I'm sorry…I didn't mean…I just don't…" A soft knock at the door interrupted my somewhat broken apology.

Tanya, one my clients peeped in and smiled warmly, "Hey Eduardo, are you ready for me?" Maybe Bella didn't catch the innuendo in that but I sure did.

You see, Tanya all but cornered me and ripped my clothes off the first time she had a session with me. I sighed and waved her to the small changing room to the left. She licked her lips and brushed past me, intentionally might I add.

Bella rolled her eyes and stuck her finger in her mouth signifying a gag. I chuckled quietly as she departed. "See you at 12 Liberace."

**Bella**

I scurried around the corner to the office and slammed the door behind me, leaning up against it for support. My heart was hammering in my chest and my head was swooning from the gentle touch I had received from Edward. Apparently he misunderstood my behavior, I wasn't staring at my lap because I was upset or embarrassed, I was staring at my lap because his aggressive demeanor and body language was the _epitome_ of sexy.

In short, I was fucking _turned on_.

I was gasping for air, reliving those last few moments in my head before I realized I had two set of eyes trained on me.

_GAH! _

Alice, of course, opened her mouth first but I held my hand up to stop her mid-sentence. I pointed one finger upward, letting her know to just give me a minute.

"What the hell Bella?" Alice shrieked alarmed.

So much for a minute!

"Nothing Allie, I just….thought I saw a rat. False alarm."

_A rat Bella! Really you couldn't come up with a better scenario?_

She rolled her eyes and went back to tapping at her keyboard. I slumped in my chair and ran my fingers through my hair relieved that she obviously bought that crappy lie. We all worked quietly for a bit on our own projects when a startling noise broke the silence.

_**She fucking HATES MEEEEE, Trust she fucking hates me, la la la love.**_

My eyes snapped to the ringing phone on Rose's desk and she simply tapped her screen to ignore the call without even looking at it. I spewed out a laugh that sounded more like…well I don't know what the hell it sounded like exactly.

"Really Rose, you channel _Puddle of Mudd_ during a break-up?" I clenched my eyes shut still laughing. She frowned, but I saw the hint of a smile on the corners of her lips. Alice nonchalantly scanned through her Ipod touch, and placed it on the I-home dock. The smile that Rose was trying to hide grew just a little more when the song started to play through the small speakers.

_Met a girl, thought she was grand  
>fell in love, found out first hand<br>went well for a week or two  
>then it all came unglued<em>

I crawled over the top of my desk singing along, quietly at first.

_In a trap, trip I can't grip  
>never thought I'd be the one who'd slip<br>then I started to realize  
>I was living one big lie<em>

Her head began to bob along and Alice grinned to herself starting to sing herself.

_She fucking hates me  
>trust<br>she fucking hates me  
>la la la love<br>I tried too hard  
>and she tore my feelings like I had none<br>and ripped them away _

Angela walked through the door with a FedEx package and froze mid-step. Her questioning look didn't go unnoticed, before she could ask what the hell we were doing Alice looped her arm around her shoulders and belted out the next few lines.

_She was queen for about an hour  
>after that shit got sour<br>she took all I ever had  
>no sign of guilt<br>no feeling of bad, no _

Rose was playing her air drums at her desk, slinging her head back and forth madly. Alice jumped up and down with a mock microphone, and I of course played an air guitar along with Angela.

_In a trap, trip I can't grip  
>never thought I'd be the one who'd slip<br>then I started to realize  
>I was living one big lie<br>_

Trust me, it was definitely a scene to behold! I was having so much fun I didn't realize at the moment that it was, in fact, being…beheld…beholded…well we'll just say watched. I hopped up on Rosalie's desk with her drumming madly in front of me, and me still playing that stupid air guitar.

_She fucking hates me  
>trust<br>she fucking hates me  
>la la la love<br>I tried too hard  
>and she tore my feelings like I had none<br>and ripped them away  
><em>

Two voices faded from the song, and it was just Rose and I screeching and laughing at each other. I looked to my left and Angela and Alice were both doubled over, shoulders bobbing in silent hysterics. I proceeded to look to my right and let out a startled squeak, there was my favorite underwear model with his arms crossed and his brow raised in not only question but immense humor.

I turned so abruptly that my right foot slipped off the edge of the desk and I lurched forward.

_Fuck. Me. Dead._

I clenched my eyes shut in anticipation of having a close and personal relationship with the floor, but it never came. I opened my eyes slowly only to see a pair of bright green ones staring back at me. I felt my face flush in embarrassment as I struggled to stand upright with a little bit of assistance from said underwear model.

"Am I in the Twilight Zone or something? Jeez! Does anyone even _do_ any work around here?" He guffawed holding his side.

"Well I do!" Angela piped up waving her FedEx package in the air.

I shoved at Edward's shoulder and giggled then snatched the FedEx package from Ang. Everyone settled down a little bit as I pulled a tightly sealed pouch from the parcel. I turned it around in my hands wrinkling my nose. Unfolding the note a wide smile spread across my face.

"Hey guys, Charlie sent me a bag of Harry Clearwater's fish fry!" I cheesed waving the paper in the air.

"Oh my GOD that stuff is so orgasm worthy!" Alice squealed clapping her hands excitedly.

"Umm, did I miss something? What's so orgasm worthy about fish fry?" Edward hedged his brows knitted in confusion.

"Well, it's kind of unexplainable. It's just _sooooo_ good! Edward it's something you just have to experience." Rosalie explained, giving me her best puppy dog eyes. "So err…Bella when are…."

"Not until the Fourth of July! We have this same conversation every year Rose!" I admonished playfully.

Edward shook his head while smiling, "Well if you say so, but that wasn't what I came in here for. My cousin Emmett is coming by here, he _just_ landed here at Hartsfield International like an hour ago. We should go have lunch with him around noon, you guys in?"

We all nodded and or shrugged. I didn't see a problem with that, it was already half passed ten. I grabbed my own I-Pod and headed towards the door with Edward in tow.

"Heading to your next class?" He hedged carefully. Apparently he really thought I was angry with him. I nodded and grabbed his arm squeezing gently, "Edward, stop acting skittish! I'm _not_ mad, I'm actually pretty flattered that you even care. It's sweet."

A grin spread across his face and he nodded, looking down at his shoes, "Uh…Bella?" I glanced at him raising a brow in question with a quiet 'hmm.' He sighed and continued, "Can we…uhhh…like not service people here, like turn them away?"

"What?" I frowned trying to figure out exactly what he was referring to, then it clicked. He was talking about Tanya! I stifled a giggle with my hand and pressed on, "I'm not sure, why?"

"Well…I know I'm supposed to be at any paying customer's disposal, but…" he trailed off and I couldn't help it. A giggle escaped me and he knocked my shoulder with his. "_Shut up Ms. Bella Marie!_"

"Ok, ok!" I strained getting my laughter under control, "If you don't feel comfortable, then of course you can say no. I just thought that since you were a…well a guy that you would like that type of attention. It never even crossed my mind that it bothered you."

He nodded, "Yea actually it does. She's not my type, too predatory, and too fake. I like simple and real in a girl."

I smiled at him with my hand on the studio door, "How many times do I have to tell you? Good. Guys. Exist." I pushed through the studio door not giving him a chance to respond with a small smile on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhh the slow burn of the endless flirting! Don't you just <em>love<em> it! I know i do!**

**So yea, Operation 'Cheer Rose Up' seems to be working right?**

**Well Emmett's arrival will be the next chapter! Wonder how that will be? Keep reading to find out!**

**Let me know what you think! Click that review button!**

**xoxoxoxox**

**KK**


	8. Lake House vs Whore House

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just the abnormally silly plot of this story**

**So0o0o0o how's everybody! I hope well! **

**Here is the infamous entrance of Emmett and you know it has to be epic right? So I suggest that no one drink anything while you are reading this chapter. I will not be responsible for spit droplets on your screen and/or keyboard. I think this may be the silliest crap I've posted.**

**With that being said ENNNNNNNNNNJOY!**

**See ya at the bottom!**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward<strong>

_Oh Eddie booooyyyyy! _

My jaw clenched at the 'term of endearment' as I navigated my way to the front of the building. I'd know that voice anywhere, that was the shockingly loud voice of my not so subtle, absolutely tactless, abnormally huge cousin Emmett McCarty.

"Jesus Em would you shut your trap! This is a place of…"

I was abruptly shushed by him hooking one of his elephantine biceps around my neck, wrestling me into a headlock.

"Awwww Eddie! Get your panties out of your ass! I'm just excited to see ya!" he boomed while ruffling my already wild hair. I let out an exasperated sigh pulling away from him and trying unsuccessfully to right my oh so wrong hair. I glared at a snickering Angela and she put her hands up in mock surrender.

A door slammed off in the distance and I heard stomping approaching the lobby. Angela ducked her head creating a hair curtain between her and the outside world and I leaned nonchalantly towards her busying myself with the paperclip holder as said stomping got closer.

"OK! Who is the idiot making all that noise? If you don't shut the f-…" I heard Rose start but stop just as quickly. Angela peeked up at me through her 'hair curtain' and I frowned back just as confused.

Rosalie had been a tad bit snippy since the lunch disaster and I was expecting her to rip Emmett a whole new asshole. I peeked over my shoulder and she was standing there like a deer in headlights; eyes wide, jaw slack, and her normally smooth pale skin flushed ever so slightly.

She _so_ reminded me of Bella with the blush.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to cause a disturbance, I'm Emmett McCarty, Edward's cousin."

Rose swallowed thickly and held her hand out, "Rosalie Hale, uh…I..I'm one of the co-owners."

Emmett chuckled lightly taking her hand in his and pulling it around his neck. His huge arms encircled her as he delivered one of his signature bone crushing hugs. Alice and Bella rounded the corner seeking out the source of the commotion just as Emmett released her.

"Sorry, I don't do handshakes. Handshakes are just too impersonal." he stated with a curt head nod.

Rosalie giggled nervously and stumbled to Bella's side in a flustered frenzy. I glanced briefly to Angela and she looked horrified!

"I'll just be damned, the only guy I've ever seen turn Rose into a blushing idiot." Ang muttered under her breath. I chortled through my nose and shook my head.

After damn near crushing Alice and Bella to death with his introduction hugs, we all set to the task of finding somewhere to go for lunch. The Lion's Den, although has the best cheddar and broccoli soup, was out of the question. Scratch that! I'm not even sure if I'm allowed back in there after what happened the other day. After a quick judgment in the weather we agreed to walk down the street to the Midtown Café.

It was a really neat spot! As many times as I had cruised past this place I never stopped and what a shame it was. The walls were painted black with red neon light piping for molding, and different posters of local and national celebrities from the area flanked the walls. Gladys Knight and the Pips, Ray Charles, Babyface, Sugarland, John Mayer, Alan Jackson…you get the picture. There were a few express tables for four on the ground floor surrounding a raised platform stage. Apparently that was for karaoke, I internally rolled my eyes. Emmett and karaoke was a really, really bad idea. To the left was a staircase to the second floor that sat slightly back overlooking the café with the larger tables and booths for larger parties and a bird's eye view at the stage not to mention.

After being shown to our seats the girls decided to excuse themselves to the restroom while Em an I ordered their drinks. No sooner than they were out of earshot, the word vomit that Emmett is so commonly known for poured out.

"So Eddie…" Emmett was interrupted by my agitated growl and decided to restart, "I mean _Edward_ you lucked out huh?"

My brows knitted as I sipped on my Coke and he took his cue to continue, "Not only do you have a job rubbing on hot women, you work with four Goddesses. Either you are the luckiest bastard in the world or you suddenly turned gay."

I spewed Coke from my nose and coughed. He released a long peel of laughter while leaning across the table to pat my back as I sputtered incoherently. My face was on fire and tears were in the corner of my eyes as my nasal cavity burned from the inside out.

"Damnit! You been here a few hours and your already trying to _kill_ me! What I do is strictly professional, and I just happen to work with women. It doesn't mean I'm gay or a pervert you idiot!"

I chuckled lightly at him shaking my head, "So are you glad to be apart of the civilian race again Sgt. McCarty?"

His chest swelled with pride and he grinned, "Yea, kind of. I don't know yet though. I have about two months to decide whether I want to re-enlist or not. While the army is great and all I kind of miss being around the fam. Plus international pussy is not my strong point, I would much rather have a regular life with a regular old American girl. I'm 30 years old kid, time to settle down and prepare for the long hall."

I snorted…international pussy? Only Emmett right?

"You want to settle down? Emmett 'Fucking' McCarty? Who are you and where is my dangerously aloof cousin?"

"Whatever bro! Time is flying! Your not getting any younger yourself! You'll be 30 in 2 and a half years!"

"Touché" I murmured taking another sip of my beverage.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

No sooner than the door swung shut to the bathroom Alice unleashed her relentless teasing on Rose. "Wow…Rosalie Hale. Blushing. Hmm."

That's all it took before we all doubled over in hysterics. Not that it was a bad thing, it was just _so _uncharacteristic of her! Rosalie Hale does _not_ blush and or gush over a guy. She was practically the face of every man's wet dream with her perfectly shapely figure, long legs, and platinum blonde hair. Not to mention the ocean blue eyes, perfectly proportioned breast and full naturally cherry lips. In short she was strikingly beautiful, erotic, and virtually unattainable for any 'average' guy. Not that she intentionally drove them away being malicious, she was just so flawless that they were intimidated.

"I wasn't blushing! He just caught me off guard with the whole hugging thing!" she snarled. That only made us laugh harder! She pinched the skin on the back of Angela's arm and she flinched letting out a loud shriek.

"Alright! Jeez! We're just kidding! Seriously though, Emmett is certainly worth a blush, he looks like one of the soldiers from _Gladiator_!" Angela giggled rubbing the sore spot on her arm.

Alice nodded in agreement, "Yep. That guy is built like a British shit house! He has dimples too."

"Well I don't know about you guys but that's the cutest oxymoron I've ever seen. A gladiator with dimples…who knew?" I giggled.

Rosalie finally dropped the façade and gushed, "Ok so yea he's fuck hot. He's probably a total dick though…aren't all guys that attractive dicks?"

I shook my head fervently, "No, not at all! Edward is gorgeous and he's a sweetheart."

All three eyes snapped to me and I suddenly didn't like the attention. In a matter of seconds the topic of discussion changed.

"Did you just call Edward _gorgeous_ and a _sweetheart_ in the same statement?" Angela prodded, her lip turned up slightly in the corner.

My traitorous blush covered my face and I dropped my eyes muttering, "At least I didn't call him a freaking stud muffin."

Angela snorted clutching her stomach while ushering us all out of the restroom, "No, we decided on McHottie and we better get back out there before they ditch us."

Nearing the table I noticed the waitress was there twirling a piece of obviously fake blonde hair. Flirtatiously puffing her chest out to show her, once again, obviously fake tits. Upon closer inspection her face was fake in a sense, she was wearing so much make up that her face had an ashen tone compared to the rest of her tanned body. Funny part is, both Edward and Emmett looked terribly bored with her sub-par attempts at being seductive.

Emmett and Edward stood allowing Angela and Rose to slide to the inside of the horseshoe booth they entered and Alice and I sat on the outside. Her face fell just a bit but the girl had heart, she never stopped with the flirting making as much eye contact with both eyes as possible.

"Hello, my name is Lauren and I'll be your server today! Have you guys decided what you'll be having."

"Not yet, could you give us just a minute?" Edward spoke politely as she eye fucked him. He averted his eyes back to his menu and shuddered. As close as we were sitting I felt it and I placed my hand over my mouth to stifle a smile.

"Well…" Lauren trailed off for a dramatic effect, looking from Edward and back to Emmett, "Just let me know what_ever_ you need. It'll be a pleasure serving you."

"Ugh, Jesus" Rosalie snickered quietly.

I was not prepared for what happened next. Emmett leaned towards Rosalie as she spoke quietly in obvious distaste for our server and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes bugged out as she tried to control her laughter and turned towards him incredulously. He cleared his throat and dropped the bomb on his unsuspecting victim.

"Uhh, Lauren is it?" he asked innocently.

She smirked cocking her head to the side, "Yes."

"There is one thing…you see my name is George, and this is my brother Ethan. These are the wives of our harem. Gina, Roxy, Ashlynn and Kirsten. I was wondering would you like to join our little arrangement?"

Her mouth fell open and her eyes widened in shock as he shot her one of those dazzling smiles that must run in the Cullen-McCarty family. Her mouth opened and closed…opened and closed again as the shock paralyzed her. She shook her head fervently and excused herself saying that she would be back soon to take our orders.

No sooner than she got out of earshot our table erupted into hysterical laughter. From afar I'm sure we sounded like a pack of wild hyenas but it was far too funny for any of us to care.

"Ohmygod! You are _so_ disgusting Em." Edward sputtered rubbing the tears from his eyes with the heel of his palms.

"Well…I thought she would've said yes! God knows she undressed you and me both!" He roared clutching his chest.

I was still in hysterics and slumped against Edward's shoulder to gain my bearings, "WHY couldn't I get that on tape! Her face….oh God…so priceless!"

Randomly we all high-fived each other and that's how the bond was officially made, Emmett was the perfectly balanced idiot in our circle of friends.

The rest of lunch went normal, well with a different server, but normal. We all fell in casual conversation that flowed naturally as if Edward and Emmett had been around us our whole lives. After we were full and sated Emmett paid the bill under the pretense that he hadn't had that much fun in a while and he wouldn't take no for an answer.

We trekked back to the studio and laughed and talked aimlessly when Emmett made a good suggestion. "So, Independence day is next Friday and I think it's time for a surf and turf weekend. Of course you are all invited."

"Ahh yesssss." Edward agreed rubbing his hands together. "Two words. Lake. House."

I frowned in confusion, "Lake house?"

"Yep! Uncle Aro left us his lake house at Lake Lanier. We go there from time to time to have a surf and turf, basically we fish and hunt for our dinner. Spend the weekend there and just celebrate. It's a lot of fun!" Emmett elaborated.

"That sounds like a blast! I'm definitely dragging Jasper out there!" Alice exclaimed clapping her hands and hopping excitedly.

"Oh of course Alice! Jasper is definitely invited." Edward stated grinning at her excitement.

"Well dang! Ben and I already planned to go to Florida to see his mom….I always miss the good stuff." Angela grumbled to herself.

"It's cool Ang, this is an all the time thing. Labor Day, Memorial day….random weekends. Next time we'll plan way ahead so you'll be prepared." Edward smiled nudging her playfully.

"Count me in. I haven't gone to the lake in ages!" Rose chimed, "What'dya say Bells?"

"Sounds good to me! It gives me an excuse to break out the fish fry!" I stated as Alice and Rose cheered exaggeratedly. I rolled my eyes laughing to myself. But hey, it _really_ is that good.

Emmett departed giving each of us a bone crushing hug and a kiss to the forehead, even Edward just to irritate the crap out of him, leaving us to our mundane tasks for the rest of the day.

Just as I was gathering my bags I heard the telltale ding of the intercom on my desk followed by Angela's voice, "Hey Kirsten, I just wanted to let you know that Ben's here and I'm leaving, and from now on I'm answering the phone like this…" she paused cleared her throat and continued, "Thanks for calling the Cullen-McCarty House of Whores. How may I direct your call?"

The intercom clicked and she was gone leaving me in a fit of tears in her wake.

* * *

><p><strong>*Giggles* <strong>

**S0o0o0o0 what did you think? Did you like it?**

** Do you think Emmett is sound in his reasoning for not immediately re-enlisting?**

**What do you think about the surf and turf? Would you go?**

**Oh well lemme know what you think! Click that button. **

**I lovvvvvvvvvvve you guys!**

**xoxoxoxo**

**KK**


	9. Black Friday

**Hi guys! Good to be back! Here is another update just before the new year!**

**I hope you enjoy it! Sorry I was away so long! Work and real life is a _BITCH_!**

**See you at the bottom!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

Friday, Friday, Friday….who doesn't love them? Friday is the day I get to pour out all of my creativity and stresses for the week. Friday is the day that I hole up in my studio and create my work out routines and such. Mostly it's me alone with the music and it's in that particular place that I feel at ease.

Sometimes Angela, Alice and Rosalie come in and just sit back, watch and critique when they have no clients or aren't busy at the time. Usually they help me figure out whether it's more suitable for the novice or advanced class.

The bass line of _One Thing _by Amerie pumped through the speakers and everything around me faded. I was in my own little bubble watching myself in the mirrors, committing each precise movement to memory. Sure my strategy may be a little unorthodox but it serves its purpose.

My extremities moved on their own volition as a thin sheen of sweat covered my brow and neck and I felt totally free. Inhibited. Watched.

_Watched? !_

I shrugged it off and continued until the last few notes tumbled through the speakers.

"Novice" Alice quipped.

"Yeah, definitely novice" Rose agreed smiling.

"Novice going for three." Angela shrugged.

"Are you guys FREAKING kidding me! Who the hell is she trying to whip into shape! Rick Ross? That is not for beginners!" Edward scowled shaking his head.

"Are you serious Edward? That was actually pretty easy by 'Bella standards'." Alice shrugged smirking.

"Majority rules!" I giggled toweling off my neck and forehead.

"If I had to endure 45 minutes of 'Bella standards' I think I would go into cardiac arrest." Edward deadpanned grasping at his chest for good measure.

I shook my head snickering and popped him in the side with the towel. "Wellllll _Eddie_, men put too much pressure on a woman to look good. It's torture like this that keeps us all from looking like Rick Ross. Can you imagine him in a bikini?"

All four of us shuddered visibly at the thought. I mean seriously _come on_!

"HEY! Eddie is _so_ off limits. I hate that nickname. Emmett does that just to piss me off." he pouted narrowing his eyes at me.

"If you hate Eddie then I know you'll definitely hate Studmuf-"

"Angela!" I barked shaking my head adamantly, "_God_ no! Not today. Not ever."

"Fine then!" she snapped playfully.

I glanced at a very confused Edward shook my head again, "You don't want to know."

"Around here that seems to be the mantra." he deadpanned once again.

_KA-BLAM_

"What the hell…." Rosalie trailed off as a wave of darkness engulfed us.

I reached out to grab the closest thing to me which was nothing but air. It would be just my luck, that I would fall and bust my face in an empty dance studio. Still reaching outward my palms splayed against something hard, warm and chiseled. Yes I had often thought about getting my hands on Edward's chest but _certainly_ not in this situation. He brought his hand up to cover mine and I could feel his steady heartbeat beneath my palm.

"Oops, sorry." I mumbled thanking God for the darkness that was hiding my flaming cheeks.

"It's ok" he whispered quietly, not bothering to release my hand. Instead he linked his fingers through my and tugged me towards the door. "Come on, we need to get to the front where there are some windows. It's pitch black in here!"

By the time we all reached the front, the telltale blaring of horns was near and we meandered out onto the sidewalk in front. There was a huge fiery smoking mass about 500 feet away. Said fiery mass was attached the nearest light pole and just so happens that it was in fact the transformer that provided power to the entire city block.

Well _great_, there goes my work day, which definitely means less time to ogle Edward.

Instinctively my lip jutted out in a pout at my latest revelation.

**Edward**

I guess the workouts that Bella sprang on her unsuspecting victims could be worse, but I stand my ground on what I said. That absolutely was not made for a novice. I watched her fluid movements in awe of how light she seemed on her feet, it was amazing to watch her in full focus.

Shortly after our friendly dispute we were shrouded in darkness after a loud backfire. I reached forward on reflex to make sure I didn't knock one them over then I felt it. A small pair of hands pressed against my chest. There was no question who it was because immediately a small jolt of electricity shot through my body, and my heart started pounding in my chest.

"Oops sorry" Bella murmured quietly. I placed my hand over hers reflexively, I definitely didn't mind her touching me and I let her know as much.

I interlaced her fingers with mine and pulled her to the front and out on the sidewalk. Apparently from what I could see, the transformer that provides power to our block was on fire. I could hear the sirens off in the distance and from what I could see no one was hurt, but knowing what I know about city life it was going to be hours before it was repaired.

I looked over to Bella who was pouting obviously at our lack of power. I snickered at how cute it was and knocked her gently with my shoulder, "Awwww boss lady. Are you upset that Georgia Power disrupted your creativity?"

As if on cue she blushed furiously and shook her head, "Uhh…no I um, I was just deep in thought."

I smiled more to myself at how innocent Bella was, I mean how is it that anyone over the age of twenty still blushes? It's definitely a endearing quality. I resisted the urge, hard as that may have been, to reach out and brush my fingers along her flushed cheeks. She probably already thinks I'm some sort of perv/peeping tom, so touching would definitely have to be kept to a minimum.

"Well that just really blows, now I don't have anything to keep me occupied." Rosalie groaned wrinkling her nose at the burning transformer.

"Ohhhh yea you do. You have some shit you need to pack and send back to Riley. Therefore, I'm volunteering my services." Alice said with a sly smirk.

Rose wrinkled her nose in disgust at the idea and Alice crossed her arms over her chest with a glare, "The sooner the better! I won't take no for an answer!"

Bella waved them off rolling her eyes and heading back to the front of the building, whipping out her keys. "Well I'm just going to lock the building. We can all come back later to get our things, it's a maze in there in the dark and you _know_ I don't pay worker's comp."

"Ummm isn't that against the law?" I arched a brow at her.

"As long as none of you get hurt, it's not!" She countered with a very serious expression.

I pressed my lips into a hard line to suppress my laughter, as the corners of her lips twitched.

"I call bullshit! The only one who will _ever_ need worker's comp here is you!" Angela laughed.

I couldn't stop the laugh that tore from my chest. That was such a low blow, even for Angela! Bella shot Angela an award winning glare, before she dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"Whatever you're just jeal….." Bella trailed off as all the color drained from her face.

In my peripheral vision I could see a black car, an expensive black car, a black McLaren. In that very moment I learned what it meant, to literally, see red.

* * *

><p><strong>Weeeelllll what did you think! <strong>

**Next chapter, preparation for the lake house and we'll meet Pissedward! He's gonna be hot let me ASSURE you!**

**Also I'm going to do something a little bit different! Let me know what you would like to see! Have some ideas but more would help!**

**By the way, if you would like to get in touch with me or just to see the randomness that is my thoughts follow me MzKKCullen on twitter! **

**Review and Rec!**

**Until next time!**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**KK**


End file.
